


How Lovely Are

by SangriaKisses



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Christmas was rapidly approaching and a last-minute purchase at a flower shop would completely change Sai’s life.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	How Lovely Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lights! I have a quick fluffy holiday story. I was going to wait till it was closer to Christmas but I think we all collectively need some happy holiday fluff. I’m tagging this as a modern AU but it could occur in the Narutoverse with some adjustments.

* * *

Ino happily rearranged the flowers humming a familiar tune as she worked. Working at the family flower store had always been one of her favorite jobs, but especially during this time of the year. She always took great care making the arrangements that would be the centerpieces for so many wonderful celebrations. It was like putting a little bit of herself into what she created. It was almost the big day so it was simultaneously slowing down while speeding up. There were just a few orders left to fulfill but not too many being placed. The shop itself was pretty quiet after a morning rush so now it was just her, the flowers, and Christmas music. A pretty perfect afternoon if you were to ask her. 

“Welcome,” She announced after hearing the bell at the door jingle. 

She turned to look at the customer before stopping dead in her tracks. He was gorgeous, tall, pale skin with deep, ink colored eyes. 

He brushed the snowflakes from his coat before looking up his eyes widening in surprise. 

“Hello.”

She cleared her throat before finding her voice. “Hi, welcome. Is there something I can help you find?”

“Yes, this might be an odd request but do you happen to sell Christmas trees here?”

She shook her head. “No, unfortunately, we don’t.”

“Oh, it was a long shot anyway. I’ve just returned home and being so close to the holiday most places have sold out. Thank you…”

“Ino.”

“Thank you Ino, I’m Sai. I guess that I’ll be going-”

“Wait, uhm. Give me a second.” She panicked at the idea of him leaving so quickly from the store and subsequently out of her life. 

Ino ran to the back where she had decorated the office in a slew of ornaments and holiday cheer. She grabbed the small tree from the desk hoping that the handsome man wouldn’t think it was an odd choice.

“Here.” She pushed the potted tree into his hands and he gazed surprised at the small decorated plant.

Ino began to feel foolish at his stare. She knew it wasn’t exactly what he was looking for. 

“I’m sorry, I know that it’s not very large. It’s probably not what you’re looking for-”

“No, Ino, thank you. This is perfect.” He assured her genuinely grateful for the tiny tree in his hands. 

She was floored by the sincere gratitude. “You’re welcome.”

“Is this for a party or a dinner?” She asked curiously hoping that it wasn’t a gift for a significant other. 

“No, I'm not typically home during this time of the year so this is somewhat unprecedented. I’ll just be by myself so I thought that it would be good to have some decorations to make it a little less lonely.”

“Come to my house!” The sadness and heartbreak in his striking eyes led to the impromptu invitation. 

He looked at her surprised. “Ino?” 

“Come celebrate with me. My parents are a little ridiculous, and we celebrate with my aunts and uncles too. There’s a lot of food and everyone probably has a drinking problem. It’s loud and messy but it’s fun in that kind of chaotic way. No one should be alone during this time of the year.” Family time was inescapable during the holidays but she knew that she was luckier than most. It was impossible to imagine the season without her family and their precious traditions. 

Sai gazed at her curiously completely floored by the invitation. The plan to get a Christmas tree was completely on a whim. He didn’t want to admit but he’d been staring at couples and families longingly as they rushed through the town buying gifts or heading to their celebrations. It made him want some semblance of warmth and holiday cheer. He couldn’t have ever expected the gorgeous blonde offering to spend such a special season with him. It was by far the kindest gesture that had ever been extended to him. 

Part of him wanted to politely decline as socializing had never been his strong suit. The idea though of disappointment in her dazzling blue eyes would be far worse than any awkwardness he might have to endure.

“Thank you Ino, I would love that.” 

*

**

Sai surveyed the annual Christmas dinner. It hadn’t changed too much over the years. It was still far too loud, everyone most definitely had a drinking problem but it was warm and familiar and represented the best part of the holidays. His son was busy playing with his new toys along with Shikadai and ChouChou. 

He recalled fondly that first Christmas that he and Ino had spent together. Everyone had welcomed him in with open arms teasing Ino that it was about time that she’d brought someone home. Her two closest friends had been bringing along their significant others for years now and were happy to ease Sai in. He loved all the traditions, helped where he could, and participated in the family games. All the while Ino laughed and celebrated alongside him. It made him realize just how much he’d been missing. And how badly he wanted to hold onto that feeling.

In just a few years he’d gone from being completely alone and now he had his own family and was a Yamanaka. In addition, he gained a huge extended family. They were all far too close and way too invested in each other’s lives. And he couldn’t imagine life without them. Ino had given him everything that he’d never allowed himself to believe could be his. 

On the table was a small potted, decorated Christmas tree. It had become a tradition of his to bring one along. 

Ino slid up next to him and his arm wrapped tightly around her. 

He kissed the top of her head affectionately thanking life and the universe for giving him the greatest gift that he could have ever asked for. His wife, their son, and this family. A kind of holiday miracle if there ever was one. “Merry Christmas Sai.”

“Thank you Beautiful.”

“You know I still owe you a gift.” He peered at her, they’d both agreed not to get each other gifts, which of course he didn’t follow. 

“My love I have everything that I could ever want.” She grinned knowing that he genuinely meant that. 

Those sky blue eyes that he adored took on a joyful quality. “Well, this one might take about 9 months to come?” His eyes widened in realization. 

“Really?” He asked, surprised with tears lining his eyes. 

She nodded brushing away her own tears. “We’re going to have another baby.” Saying it out loud made it all the more real. 

Sai gathered her into his arms. Excitement and joy hitting him all at once. Early in his life, he couldn’t have imagined having a wife, let alone a son. Now he would be a father of two. It was worth it all to be at this point. 

“Mommy, is daddy okay?” Ino nodded while picking up Inojin. 

“He’s just happy Jin. How do you feel about being a big brother?” She asked her son affectionately brushing his hair back. 

Inojin stared not quite sure how to respond. “So I would have someone to play with all the time?”

“Yes, you’ll get to watch over and help us take care of the baby.”

“I guess that’s okay then. Shikadai seems to like Yoshika even though she’s little and can’t do anything. I bet that I’ll be an even better big brother than he is.”

Ino and Sai smiled hugging him tightly. “I’m sure you will baby.”

Once they told Inojin the word spread and her parents were inconsolable as tears rained down from their eyes. Inoichi was joyful beyond compare at the idea of his baby having another baby. Being a grandfather had easily become his favorite role. He’d become jealous that Shikaku had two grand children and had been dropping not so subtle hints that the Yamanakas needed to catch up. Their family was growing and everyone was excited at the idea of a new baby joining them next year. 

*

**

Mikino came into the world like a soft gentle snow. Ice blue eyes that looked as striking as a snowflake, with jet black hair. She was happy, playful, and a true reflection of the meaning of her name. She was already a daddy’s girl. If she cried or fussed one hug from her father was enough to ease those tears and Sai adored his baby girl. 

Inojin was so much like his mother, Fierce, intelligent, loyal, and strong. Sai wondered if his daughter might take after him. Perhaps she’d be more quiet, contemplative, and grow to be as gorgeous as her mother. He never imagined he could love anyone more than Ino and now with his two children, he easily discovered that his heart could carry so much more. 

That first Christmas Inojin held Mikino showing her the brightly colored lights on the tree. The lights reflected in her deep eyes as she curiously took in all the new sights and sounds. 

“When you’re bigger Miki you can help me decorate the tree. It’s a big deal in our family.” Inojin explained to his little sister as he showed her the ornament he’d painted to commemorate her first Christmas with them. 

Ino held onto her husband, both of them quiet and thoughtful watching Inojin and Mikino. This time of the year had always been Ino’s favorite but her family brought her joy all year long. 

She kissed Sai as the images of shared holidays and happy times played in her head. He always thanked her for welcoming him into her life. For bringing him a certain kind of completion. He never quite understood that he’d done the same for her.

Peace, love, and joy all present in that room. Who knew that a search for a tree could have led to all of this?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that some handsome man comes into your place of business, sweeps you off your feet and you live happily ever after :D
> 
> Also, everyone say welcome to my new OC, Mikino, Sai, and Ino’s baby girl. If you’ve read my story “Nursery Rhyme,” that introduced my OC Yoshika, Shikamaru and Temari’s daughter. I haven’t written anything yet but Chouji and Karui also have a daughter and her name is Chouchi. They are a badass all-girls team of InoShikaCho. I hc that they all go by nicknames, Miki, Yoshi, and Chi. Maybe one day I’ll expand on this idea but for now, let’s all just imagine Sai having a sweet daughter.
> 
> Last year I did a 12 days of Christmas thing for InoShikaCho, “My True Love Gave to Me,” but I don’t know that I can do that again this year, but we will see. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my loves! I know it’s crazy this year and things are really tough for a lot of people so I hope that you can find some joy and light in all of the chaos. Love you all.


End file.
